1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a heat dissipation apparatus with airflow guiding channels for high heat dissipation efficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing developments in computer technology, many modern electronic devices such as central processing units (CPUs) operate at high speed. It is well known that when such electronic devices operate at high speed, they generate more heat than at low speed. If the heat is not dissipated efficiently, the stability of operation of the electronic device may be severely impacted. Generally, in order to ensure that the electronic device runs normally, a heat dissipation apparatus is used to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic device.
Conventionally, the heat dissipation apparatus includes a heat sink and a fan placed above the heat sink. The heat sink includes a solid cylindrical core thermally contacting the electronic device, and a plurality of fins extending radially and outwardly from a periphery of the core. In use, the core absorbs heat from the electronic device and transfers the heat to the fins around the core, while airflow generated from the fan moves downwardly to the fins to take the heat away. However, the flow direction of the air driven by the fan is not completely vertical and downward, but instead slightly spiralled according to the rotating direction of an impeller of the fan. This means that the air directly hits faces of the fins during the downward movement of the air. Thus, the air does not flow rapidly and smoothly along the fins, and the overall heat dissipating efficiency of the heat dissipation apparatus is thereby reduced.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation apparatus which can overcome the limitations described.